


Wolf

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Request on tumblr: How about some gentle giant/monster eh?.. Sorry, is my thing :3





	1. Chapter 1

Emily is pretty positive she’s going to die here.

The air is so cold it makes her lungs burn at each breath. Every step is a struggle, a fight against the piling snow and howling wind and the consuming  _pain_ in her body.

She doesn’t know where she’s going. Hell, she doesn’t even know  _where_ she is. For all she knows, her plane could have crashed a hundred miles away from any actual living people. But she walks anyway, driven by that small spark of despaired hope in her heart that maybe,  _maybe_ ,

_Maybe she’ll make it_

_Maybe she’ll find help_

_Maybe there’s a town nearby_

_Mayb…._

She collapses in the snow.

 _Maybe not_ , then.

* * *

There’s a pressure on her chest.

It’s warm, and heavy. Like a giant cloud of steam. With a weight. She wants to open her eyes, but she’s to  _drained_ too. She just feel so tired, she wants to  _give in_.

She feels her head being lifted, and a warm and sweet liquid is carefully poured in her mouth. She swallows, slowly. She hears something -a voice, maybe? But she can’t make out the words She way too tired.

She drifts back to sleep.

* * *

She only gets snippets of consciousness.

It’s always the same- the warm and heavy pressure, the liquid being fed to her, the voice…

It becomes clearer with time, though.

She starts being more aware of her body as time goes on -she starts to feel her limbs shaking,  to actually make out words from the voice… 

She’s not dying, she realizes, in her half-slumber.

She’s getting better.

She’s getting stronged.

Slowly, Emily opens her eyes.

* * *

It’s blurry, it’s fuzzy, but she can  _see_ and  _hear_ and even if she’s shaking and overall feels kind of numb she feels  _alive_.

Her gaze runs around, slowly. She’s in… A cave? A mine. It looks like a mine. Rock wall and abandonned… Iron stuff. And wagons.

She moves the tip of her fingers. She’s lying on a blanket, apparently. While covered in blankets. That’s good, she supposes.

And the warm heavy thing on her is…

She blinks.

It looks like a dog. It got the head of a dog, the blonde fur of a dog, even the tail of a dog. But that’s no dog.

Dogs are not that big

And dogs  _definitely_ do not have a human body shape.

….

She’s not in state to deal with this, she decides.

She closes her eyes again.

* * *

“…Ey….”

“….Hey, are you awake?”

She is now, mostly. She blinks, rubs her eye- bad idea, her arm is so weak- wait, she can move it now? She can move _at all_ now? She hadn’t thought… god, she’s  _alive_.

She tries to croak an answer- fails. She settles to nodding weakly, trying to see who talked.

It’s the dog.

If she wasn’t so tired she would be  _really_ surprised.

“Oh thank moon- I wasn’t sure you’d make it. You humans are so fragile, I was scared you’d pass away… Can you speak?”

Emily shakes her head.

“Okay. That’s okay. It’ll come back. The hardest part is behind you I think. You hungry?”

Another shake of the head. She doesn’t feel hungry. To be fair she doesn’t feel a lot of things beside cold and confusion at the moment.

“Let me know when you are okay? Pull on my fur or something. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon or you might get hypothermia again. “

So _that’s_ what happened. Emily nods again.

“I’m Sam, by the way. Werewolf, if you wanted to know.”

* * *

Time pass.

Emily can’t tell how long- she has no way of measuring time here. Not much change compared to before. She still sleeps a lot, drink the sweet stuff - “Sugar water”, Sam tells her- and she’s still kept warm by a heavy pressure on her chest -the werewolf.

Sam tries to give her dried meat at some point - “Sorry, there’s not much else up these in winter” Emily wonders where ‘up there’ is- But she has troubles munching. In the end, Sam has to munch it for her beforehand. It’s a bit gross, but it works. It’s probably more substantial than water too.

She also reads to her stories - there are a handful of books around. About local myths or teenage romance, she seems to have everything - “a friend of mine supply me” she says sheepishly- Her voice is surprisingly soothing -or maybe Emily is so desperate for contact that anything would do right now.

For a giant wolf monster, Sam is surprisingly gentle.

* * *

“S-sam?”

Sam almost drops her book, looking at her with wide eyes.

“You spoke!!”

She did. Her voice is hoarse from all this time without speaking, but she can speak.

“Sam, I-I need to get out. Off. Back. To ot-ther humans, I mean.”

Fuck. She hadn’t meant to be so blunt. Sam’s ears twitches. She’s worried for a second that she angered her -stories do tell about monsters kidnapping humans right?- 

“Sure! I’ll give you a ride to my friend’s house. He’ll guide you to the bus station from there.”

…No… That’s not anger…

That’s sadness.

A pang of guilt hits her, but she doesn’t take back her demand. Emily wants to go back. She wants her  _life_ back.

* * *

Emily isn’t really into physical contacts. Really, Jessica had always been the only one who could touch her at any time without making her uncomfortable.

She hugs Sam once they reach her friend’s home.

“The name’s Emily” she whispers.

* * *

She leaves with Matt.

* * *

“I didn’t think you’d come back.”

There is genuine surprise in Sam’s voice. Emily simply rolls her eyes.

“Please, I’m a bitch, but not an  _ungrateful_ bitch. Beside, I’d like to get to know you, and I was a bit too passed out last time to have proper time together.”

Sam’s lips extend into some weird, canine smile.

It’s more genuine than most of other people’s, Emily thinks.

“Okay, Sam, I know you love books, but… Have you ever seen a movie?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request: "How about some Werewolf!Sam/Ashley. Were Ash is in the woods being chased/hunted by a pack of mean werewolves, Sam heard the commotion and propyl kicks all their asses and tries to go after Ash. Ash is still freaking out and thinks that Sam is one of the werewolves that were trying to get her, she falls down a hill getting knocked out (but uninjured). Sam brings her to her cottage, when Ash wakes up she instantly freaks out again but Sam calms her down (with cuddles and being soft/gentle)."

She’s gonna die.

Oh god she’s  _really_ going to die.

She’s running so fast she can almost  _hear_ her body  **scream** -her muscles and lungs and heart. But it’s not enough and she knows it. She’s been running for a while, and yet she can still hear the pounding of paws on the ground behind her. She’s going to tire out eventually.

And when they’ll catch her, it’ll be the end of her.

She hears the excited barks behind her  _-time to feast,_  it seems to mean. 

She’s not scared, no. She is terrified.

She turns right, tries to lose them- a howl rings in the air, like a mocking laugh.

She soon gets to discover why.

_Cliff._

**Fuck.**

She turns around -if she fights maybe, maybe she’ll liv-

She blinks.

There is nothing.

A bark reaches her ears. Then another. But these don’t carry any of the excitement she’d heard earlier.

These only translate  _pain_.

There is silence -terrifying, oppressing silence.

Then, something step out of the shadows.

“No,” Ashley whispers. “No, go away!”

She steps back.

_Mistake._

There’s a  _thud_ , and everything goes black.

* * *

Sam makes a mental note to thank Emily and Matt for building that cottage later. Mines, she’d learned , aren’t the best place for a human to rest.

Hey, there’s the proof: that human is already stirring awake.

Or maybe Emily was just really fucked up when Sam found her, she doesn’t know.

“Hey, hey there. You awake?” She inquires gently.

The human groans, slowly opening her eyes.

“I’ve had better d-”

Her eyes go wide.

…

What?

The human  _screams_.

Sam.. Wasn’t expecting that.

“No no go away! Get away from me!!”

Wh-? No no stop moving you’re gonna exhaust yourself!!

Sam quickly analyses the situation. If she does nothing, the human might try to run and hurt herself. If she tries to force the human to stay still, it’ll probably only result in more panic.

Sam does the only thing she can think of.

She flops onto the human and gently apply a paw on her face.

“I won’t hurt you.” Sam whispers with the most soothing voice she can muster. “I’m not a foe. I won’t eat you. I swear.”

The human looks unconvinced, but at least she’d stopped screaming and trashing. It could just mean she’s paralyzed in fear though.

“One night.” Sam says. “Rest here for one night. Tomorrow I’ll guide you back to town. I swear. Can you believe me?”

Slowly, the human nods. Sam almost smiles -almost, because showing all her teeth probably isn’t the smartest idea at the moment.

“Good. Now scoot over. It’s cold and cuddles are always the answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a review in passing!


End file.
